After Death
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, when Eric Slingby was still a teenage human, he found a baby girl outside of his orphanage. After raising her for a while, he dies in an accident but is reborn as a Shinigami. When he is sent to reap her soul, the Shinigamis soon discover that she has found a loophole in death and is now being hunted by the Time Lords and the Seven Princes of Hell. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Eric Slingby tended to one of his latest wounds in the bathroom one evening. The nuns had burned him with hot wax for not paying attention in church again. The seventeen year old was tired of being treated like a kid; he was almost legally an adult and wanted to be considered as such.

After running cold water over his burnt wrist, he headed back to the common room to await the rest of his punishment. The nuns asked him to empty the trashcans from the cafeteria and then head to his room for the night.

Eric walked out back and muttered under his breath "I'll show them, just wait until I turn eighteen and then really let them know what I really want to say." He was just about to toss his first garbage bag into the dumpster when he heard cries coming from inside the bin.

The blonde looked inside to discover a baby girl lying wrapped up in a blanket atop the garbage. Eric felt his mouth drop slightly as he reached in and picked up the wailing child. Immediately, the infant opened her eyes and looked at him, which resulted in her crying to become silent. "You're so small," he said to her as he stroked her face with a finger.

She giggled and grabbed ahold of him with her hand. "I'll call you Natalia," Eric decided as he carried her back to the orphanage.

When the nuns saw the baby they demanded "Eric Slingby, where did you find that child?"

"She was out in the dumpster and I plan to take care of her," Eric stated as he looked down at Natalia.

"Nonsense, you don't know the first thing about taking care of yourself, much less a baby," one of the nuns replied.

"I will take care of her," Eric defended. "I'll show all of you bitches just how well I can raise her."

The blonde then walked to his room and locked the door. He lie Natalia down on the bed and walked over to a shelf to retrieve some water. When he looked back at Natalia, she was sitting up all by herself. This confused Eric, because she looked so small. He decided to take her to the orphanage doctor.

After he checked her, Eric learned that Natalia was already a year and a half old, but she showed signs of premature birth which would explain why she was so small. "I would suggest giving her this," the doctor said as he handed Eric bottles of baby food.

"But she's still so young," Eric reminded.

"Natalia is showing signs of developing advancements. How this is happening from a premature baby I do not know, but in the next few days she will want to begin eating food," the doctor explained.

Eric took Natalia back to his room and began to feed her. He watched as she took the bottle and held it while looking up at him. The baby girl sucked up the milk quickly and Eric could tell that she hadn't eaten in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month, Eric went out every day to look for a job so that he could move out of the orphanage and hopefully be able to support Natalia. He soon found a job working for a mortician, cleaning and building coffins for the owner.

But Eric soon found out that even after working for a month, that he still didn't have enough money to support himself and Natalia, so after talking with the owner of the orphanage, he allowed Eric and Natalia to stay there in his room for an extra year until Eric had more money. Grateful, Eric began to work more and more to gain all the money that he needed to make him and Natalia happy.

While he worked, one of the nuns would look after Natalia until he returned home. Eric soon found himself extremely attached to her when he left for work one day and discovered Natalia cry and wrap her little arms around his leg. "Do you not want me to go?" he asked the little girl.

She shook her head no, and Eric was surprised she could understand him. The blonde picked her up and said "I wonder how he'd react if I brought Natalia in today."

Eric carried her to his job and watched her fascination with the coffins and skulls that the mortician had lying around. "Ah Eric, I see you've brought a little visitor today."

"Yes Undertaker, this is Natalia, she's a baby girl I'm taking care of," Eric explained.

"An adopted daughter?" Undertaker asked.

"No, I just want her to know me as Eric, not a dad, not a brother, just Eric," the blonde stated as he looked at the baby girl suck on a skull.

Undertaker walked over to Natalia and picked her up. She reached out to touch his long silver hair and almost immediately Undertaker felt a certain vibe inside her. "This child is different Eric," he informed.

"How so?" Eric asked as he continued to sand down a coffin.

"Normally, infants are supposed to be skeptical to meeting new people, but this one isn't. She appears to have quite a fascination with death, which is also very unusual with children as small as her," Undertaker explained.

Natalia began to moan and reach for Eric, which told the blonde that she was hungry. He prepared her a bottle of milk and began to feed her the baby food that the orphanage doctor had given him. "My, she's a fast learner. How old is she?" Undertaker asked.

"She's about a year and a half old," Eric replied. "Believe it or not, she was smaller than this when I found her."

Undertaker and Eric watched as Natalia began to crawl around the room in search of more things to play with. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she wasn't afraid of death," Undertaker muttered before heading back to his office.

Eric bent down and picked up Natalia. Looking at her, the teenage blonde placed a kiss gently on her forehead. "I'll protect you from everything Natalia, I promise." Natalia smiled up at Eric before yawning and falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten years later . . . **

Eric drove Natalia home one afternoon after school. "How did class go today, Nat?" Eric asked.

"Good," she replied quietly.

Over the years, Eric had noticed that Natalia didn't talk to a lot of people; instead she isolated herself and talked to her imaginary friends. She had first met them when she was around six and they had been around for the past four years.

"What did your friends think of school?" Eric questioned. He had finally decided to play along with Natalia's mind game, because he figured it was just a phase; even though Natalia tried to convince him they existed.

"Well the red headed one kept getting in trouble, so the black haired one had to keep hitting her on the head to help her pay attention. And the blonde one just sat there listening to music while the brunette one read books in the corner," Natalia informed.

Eric had to give her credit that it did sound believable. Her 'friends' had names, but Natalia wasn't allowed to reveal them to Eric. "Sounds like an exciting day," Eric replied.

"Eric do you fear dying?" Natalia wondered.

The blonde was shocked at her question. A ten year old girl asking him about death, and he honestly didn't know how to respond. "Yes I do, because if I die then you will be sent away; but if you die, then my heart would break and I would die," he slowly said.

"Red head one says that death is nothing to be scared of because after death has many wondrous things waiting for us," Natalia informed.

"Nat, I want you to know that I love you okay? I always will, no matter where I am, you will always be my Natalia," Eric stated, looking in the rear view mirror at the girl. He saw her smile and he smiled back. But Eric kept his eyes off the road too long and was hit by another car from the side.

Natalia opened her eyes and climbed out of the car. She stepped over the broken glass to Eric's side and shook him. "Eric wake up. Eric please wake up!" But the blonde didn't move. Natalia began to shake and cry before she ran away from the accident and to the funeral home where Eric worked.

Undertaker walked into the display room and heard crying coming from one of the coffins. Opening up the lid, he found Natalia in the fetal position sobbing. "What happened little one?" he asked curiously.

"Eric didn't wake up from the car crash," Natalia cried as tears mixed with the cuts on her face.

The silver haired man understood and stated "Don't worry Natalia, death is something that happens to everyone, but you will see Eric sooner than you think."

"Do you promise?" she asked as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Yes, Eric loves you and because of this, he will always be with you," Undertaker promised as he ran a hand through her hair.

Eric felt his mind rush as he began to hear voices around him. He remembered opening his eyes and calling for Natalia. "Where is she? Where's Natalia?" he asked.

Sitting up, Eric found himself in a white room dressed in new clothes. A black haired man, red headed man, blonde haired man, and brunette haired man walked in. "Are you Eric Slingby?" the black haired one questioned.

"Yes, where is Natalia?" Eric repeated.

"She is still alive," he replied.

"What do you mean still alive?" Eric wondered.

"You're dead darling, died in a horrible car crash, but precious baby girl is still alive and well," the red head informed.

"How do you know this? Where is she?" Eric demanded.

"We are Shinigamis, death gods if you prefer. We reap the souls of the dying. My name is William T. Spears; I am the manager of the London Division. This is Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, and Alan Humphries," William informed.

"Wait, so I'm a Shinigami now?" Eric asked.

"Yes, we examined your soul and found that childhood anger makes you a worthy adversary for being a Shinigami. With training, you will be good to go in no time," William continued.

"Well where's Natalia? She's probably worried sick," Eric Slingby said as he looked around.

"Natalia thinks you are now dead, which you are. You've been reborn as a Shinigami and are currently in the Shinigami Realm Hospital. I see your eyes have changed successfully," William noticed.

"Eyes changed?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, all Shinigamis have green eyes and glasses, it's sort of required," Ronald informed.

Eric looked at himself in the mirror and saw he indeed now had green eyes and glasses. "What happened to Natalia? She has nowhere else to go," Eric said.

"The Undertaker is taking care of her now. That is where we told Natalia to go," Grell stated.

"You told Natalia to go there?" Eric questioned, confused by all this.

"Yes, we have been communicating with her for the past four years; we are as she puts, her imaginary friends," Ronald explained.

"She seems to have a special gift in being able to see death and not fear it," William agreed. Eric stood there with his jaw dropped slightly.

"Her friends did exist," he muttered to himself.

"Do you want to be trained as a Shinigami?" William asked.

The blonde looked at him. "If you promise me that Natalia will be safe with the Undertaker, then I will agree," he remarked.

"She couldn't be any safer," Alan promised.

"Very well then, let's get him trained. Humphries, Sutcliff, Knox, you three will assist me in training Mr. Slingby. The more help he has, the quicker he will learn," William stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nine years later . . . **

Eric slashed his saw over the man and collected his soul as Alan watched him. "You're getting much better at controlling your scythe Eric," Alan said as he watched his friend collect and watch the cinematic record.

"Thanks Alan, it's getting easier to reap souls," the blonde replied as he slung his death scythe over his shoulder.

As Alan opened up a portal to the Shinigami Realm, Eric looked over and saw a girl that reminded him of Natalia. "Is that Natalia?" Eric asked Alan.

The brunette looked over at his friend and reminded "Eric, Natalia lives in London with Undertaker, we're in New Jersey."

"I just keep thinking I see her," Eric said.

"You say that every time we go on a reaping. You always think you see Natalia," Alan remarked.

"Why can't I see her like you and the others?" Eric questioned.

"Because she wouldn't understand," Alan stated. "Natalia is still human and she will never fully understand no matter how gifted she is." The blonde sighed as he and his friend returned to the Shinigami Realm.

In London, now nineteen year old Natalia returned home to the morgue where she lived with Undertaker. "Did you have a good day my dear?" Undertaker asked with a grin.

"Yes I did," Natalia replied before touching her necklace.

About a week after Eric died; Undertaker had bought Natalia a locket and had placed a picture of him inside so that she would always have a memory of him. She constantly wondered about who Eric was to her; Undertaker had told her that Eric wasn't her father or brother or uncle or anything like that to her. He was just her caregiver, nothing else.

Undertaker noticed Natalia touch the locket and asked "Not a day goes by when you don't think of him, right Natalia?" He ran a hand through her blondish red hair.

The girl nodded. "I miss him more with every passing day Undertaker."

"You know he loved you with all his heart," Undertaker reminded.

"Did Eric ever love me, ya know, in that way?" Natalia slowly wondered.

"You were a child Natalia, it wasn't right of him to love you like that," Undertaker said.

"But I mean if he looked at me now would he love me like that?" Natalia asked.

"I honestly don't know; that would be between you and Eric," the mortician stated before standing up and kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to the market for a minute, I'll be back soon."

Natalia watched her guardian leave the morgue before going into her room. She retrieved a bottle of pills out from underneath her pillow and dumped some out in her hand. "I'll see you soon Eric," she whispered before downing the pills and lying down on her bed.

In the Shinigami Dispatch Society offices, William T. Spears was notified that a new person had been added to the To-Die list. When he read the name however, he was struck with grief. The stoic Shinigami read Natalia's name and then called in Alan. "I need you to take Eric to reap Natalia's soul," William informed.

"Sir, do you think that's smart? I mean he's still very emotional towards her," Alan reminded.

"It's what needs to happen," William stated.

Alan sighed before saying "Yes sir." The brunette turned and headed back to his and Eric's joining office. "Eric, we have one more reaping for the day."

"Where at?" the blonde asked.

"I'll show you," Alan said quietly as he led his friend to the Human Realm.

The friends reached London and appeared inside Undertaker's morgue. Eric and Alan approached their target and saw it lying in bed asleep. But before Eric could bring his death scythe down, the figure rolled over and the blonde laid his eyes on Natalia. "No, no I won't do this Alan," Eric argued.

"It's time for her to go Eric," Alan stated. "We cannot mess with death like this. If the Time Lords ever found out, then we'd be deader than we already are."

"Can we not turn her into a Shinigami?" Eric wondered.

"We could try, but no promises," Alan replied.

Turning back to the human, Eric raised his death scythe and whispered "Forgive me." Then he brought it down swiftly over Natalia's body. Eric picked up Natalia and carried her into the Shinigami Realm with himself and Alan.

"Explain yourself Mr. Slingby," William demanded when he saw Eric carry in Natalia's body.

"I'm not going to let her die," Eric stated.

"Bringing your emotions into your job is a foolish thing," William said as Eric lie Natalia down gently on an infirmary bed.

"You said that Shinigamis have the ability to prevent death," Eric reminded.

"Only if the target is going to benefit society overall, like prevent a war or stop world hunger, but that is not Natalia's position," William informed.

"Then turn her into one of us," Eric replied as Alan, Ronald, and Grell walked into the room. "You know of how much value she is to me and to you all as well. Did you also not tell me that she is gifted?"

"Eric, you must keep in mind that the Time Lords will not be happy about making someone a Shinigami without permission," Alan spoke up.

"I don't give a damn, I'm not letting Natalia die. One way or another I will keep her alive," Eric stated before looking down at the human girl.

After several seconds of silence, William said "Before we begin her soul transition from human to Shinigami, I need to know who doesn't wish to take part in this. You will not be punished in any way if you choose to or to not take part in it."

Grell, Ronald, and Alan remained still. "Very well," William responded before nodding to each Shinigami.


	5. Chapter 5

He turned to Eric, who then asked "So how does it work?"

"Her soul must be carefully copied onto a Shinigami cinematic record. Sutcliff, Knox, come help hold down her body; and Humphries, I need you to run to the library and grab a fresh book," William instructed.

Alan hurried out of the room while Ronald and Grell walked on each side of Natalia and held her arms down. "Why do you have to do that?" Eric wondered.

"Even though she's dead, her body will put up a fight as her soul leaves," William explained. "And be on your guard, if demons sense that a non-reaped human is in our realm, they will attempt to steal her."

After a few moments, Alan returned back with a book. "Here you are sir," the brunette said as he handed it to William.

Spears took the book and held it open in front of Natalia. "Now I need you and Slingby to reap Natalia," William stated. He noticed Eric's nervous expression. "She won't feel it Slingby, she's already dead."

Eric nodded before he and Alan began reaping Natalia's soul while Ronald and Grell held down the girl's body. They directed her cinematic record to the book that William was holding and watched her entire life story begin to become words on paper. After the reaping was completed, William closed the book and informed "And now we have to make a Shinigami copy to place back inside her."

"Is that anything like a human copy?" Eric asked.

"Yes and no, in a way she will have the memory from her human life, but the Shinigami copy overtime will take over her human memory and she eventually the human memory will fade away and she'll only be able to remember her Shinigami memory," William explained.

Eric, Alan, Ronald, and Grell watched as William pointed his death scythe at Natalia's life book. Slowly, a new cinematic record came out of the book and was directed by William's death scythe back into Natalia's body. "And this will turn her into a Shinigami?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, that's all it takes," Ronald confirmed.

"It's been done this way for centuries," Grell added.

Soon, Natalia had received her Shinigami soul. "Now what do we do?" Eric wondered.

"We wake her up," Alan said.

Eric walked to Natalia and gently shook her. Slowly the now Shinigami girl sat up and opened her eyes. When she did, the others audibly gasped. Natalia's eyes hadn't become green, they had stayed blue. "Eric?" she asked when she saw him.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Natalia and held her tightly. "I've missed you so much Nat," Eric whispered.

Natalia looked at Eric; he hadn't aged at all since she saw him last. "I've missed you as well Eric," she echoed.

As Natalia and Eric hugged one another, William muttered under his breath "This isn't right, this is impossible."

"What is it boss?" Ronald asked.

"Natalia's eyes should've been converted to green when she received her new Shinigami soul; but they're still blue," William informed.

"Will, does that mean she's not a Shinigami?" Grell wondered.

"I know she is, because I put the Shinigami soul in her," William responded.

"You don't think she's a mutant do you?" Ronald asked.

"Of course not Knox, something is up, and we need answers," William stated as he started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going sir?" Alan asked.

"_We _are going to the Shinigami library to try and figure out what is wrong with Natalia," William informed.

Eric helped Natalia out of bed and followed the others as they headed for the Shinigami library. "What sort of book are we looking for Will?" Grell wondered.

"Any book that has to do with medical disorders that Shinigamis can suffer," William explained.

The group split up and began to scan books all over. Finally, Alan found a book that dealt with exactly what William had referred to. Gathering around, the group listened as Alan read aloud "Here it is, if after being converted to a Shinigami, a person still maintains their eye color and does not receive the normal Shinigami green, the person is thought of as being in limbo. This states that after death, all of the soul is not dead and part of the human side still lives inside regardless of whether the person has been reaped or not. The only way to truly convert into a full Shinigami is to have the soul reaped by the Time Lords and have the soul stored in a special library with all other special souls."

"That's crazy," Ronald said as his jaw dropped.

"There's more," Alan pointed out as he continued. "There is a catch however. Since a part of the human side is alive inside, the Shinigami may be pursued by the Feeders. If the Feeders come in contact and manage to eat the soul even if just from the human side, the Shinigami will fully die without any remaining cinematic record."

Natalia saw all of their eyes widen when Alan read the word 'Feeders'. "So what are the Feeders exactly?" she asked.

"They're known by humans more commonly as the Seven Princes of Hell," William stated.

"They are the worst demons we have ever faced," Ronald added.

"How are they worse than any other demon?" Natalia wondered.

"Each one represents a deadly sin; the leader, Lucifer, represents pride. He strives on making others think about themselves more than what's better for everyone as a whole," William explained.

"Then there's Amon. He represents wrath. His job is to place anger in the hearts of people to drive them to make stupid decisions," Grell added.

"Then of course there are the twin brothers, Asmodeus and Rosier. They both represent lust and sexual impurity and strive to cause men to fall because of sinful love," Ronald continued.

"Next we have Leviathan; who represents envy. He causes a person to covet and become jealous of others which is why he works with his brother Mammon, who stands for greed. And because of this, the two make people jealous and greedy which causes murder and adultery and many other horrible things," Alan said.

"Finally, we have Astaroth, who strives to make people lazy and not strive to fulfill their full potential," Eric finished.

"Do you think the Feeders will come after me?" Natalia wondered.

"Possibly, but we will keep you safe," William promised.

"I will keep you safe Nat, I promise you that," Eric stated after wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"And just where do you plan on keeping her safe at?" William questioned. "If we keep her in an apartment; that would be the first place the Feeders, not to mention the Time Lords would look for her."

"Well where do you suggest we keep go?" Eric asked.

"Well we certainly can't take her back to the Human Realm, she's too exposed there. Unless, we have an undercover Shinigami help us watch her," William realized.

"Undercover Shinigami?" Natalia wondered.

"Yes, there is a Shinigami who has been secretly living in the Human Realm for several years. You know him Natalia, he raised you after Eric's departure," Grell added.

Both Eric and Natalia's jaws dropped. "Undertaker is a Shinigami?" they both asked.

"Yes, he is retired and now he makes coffins and runs a funeral parlor to pass the time as a hobby," Alan informed.

"Do you think he would help us?" Eric asked.

"Of course he will, even though he's retired, he always opens up his place to those who need it," William replied. "Now keep in mind that since we are travelling to the Human Realm, Natalia is in more danger, so keep your eyes peeled for the Feeders and or Time Lords."

"Why do the Time Lords want me again?" Natalia questioned.

"Well for one when they find out you were illegally made into a Shinigami, that's one reason; then of course they want your soul for examination and possible termination since you have found a loophole in death," William explained.

"Possible termination; dammit Spears, you never mentioned anything about them killing her," Eric growled.

"Slingby, you are just going to have to face facts. Did you think the Time Lords would even consider letting something like her happening again? No, they would dissect her and find what makes her this way so in the future they can prevent other humans from her curse," William stated.

"Don't you dare call my Natalia cursed!" Eric yelled. The other Shinigamis, including Natalia turned to Eric. "She can't help being this way; it wasn't her choice to be born with this gift!"

"It's okay Eric, Mr. William didn't mean anything offensive," Natalia muttered.

Eric turned to the girl and gently touched her face as he looked at her blue eyes. Then turning back to his friends, he said "Let's get her to Undertaker's where she's safe." The others nodded as Ronald opened up a portal to the Human Realm with his death scythe.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in Hell, Amon approached Lucifer who was gazing at the fiery waterfalls of lava outside of their palace. "Brother, news has just reached us that a special hybrid has been born within the Shinigami Realm," Amon informed.

"What kind of hybrid?" Lucifer questioned.

"A Limbo Shinigami," Amon stated.

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Limbo; those are extremely rare. We only see maybe one or two in every millennium," He reminded.

"Shall we track it down and feed on its powerful human soul?" Amon suggested.

"Yes, round up the others and we shall depart immediately. We must find it before those damned Time Lords learn of its existence," Lucifer agreed.

William knocked on the door of Undertaker's morgue. The silver-haired Shinigami opened up the door and invited them in. "I see that Natalia has become a Shinigami," he said.

"Not fully though, check out her eyes," Grell replied.

The Shinigami walked up to Natalia and took a look at her eyes. "I told you she was special Eric," Undertaker reminded pointing a finger at the blonde.

"When did you tell me that?" Eric asked.

"Whenever you were still human and you brought Natalia to work with you one day, I told you that she was strange because she didn't fear death and didn't act like other normal human babies. Well now I see why, Natalia has a strong human memory that refuses to leave her," Undertaker explained.

"Well now the Time Lords and the Feeders are going to come after her because of that memory, and the Time Lords are the only ones who can determine if she deserves to be a full Shinigami or not," Alan responded.

Undertaker giggled before stating "There is another way to convert her soul completely without the higher-ups help."

The friends were silenced at this statement. "How?" William wondered.

"Well for starters, it's not a memory that's holding her back," He informed.

"Then what is it?" Ronald asked.

"Sometimes a person makes a last minute wish before dying; but rarely the person can make a wish _while_ dying. This causes a sort of pause in the cinematic record which in turn also causes the wish to become alive in that person's mind, which keeps part of their human soul alive. The only way to get rid of this wish is to cause it to come true," Undertaker explained. "Then the human part will fade and she will become a full Shinigami."

The others turned to Natalia. "So what were you wishing when you were dying, because we can make it happen as soon as possible," Alan promised.

"Now hang on a minute," Undertaker stopped. "Natalia's wish must become true naturally and not forced, and the only way for that to happen is to not know what her wish is, but to pick up hints that she may give."

"Are you sure it'll work?" William questioned.

"Not entirely, it's just a legend, but nowadays most legends are truthful," Undertaker replied. "Now, I will supply each of you with a bed to sleep in, in the back room. Everyday someone must go out to retrieve food while the rest of us stay here and let Natalia try to make her wish come true."

"We will go out in pairs, just in case a Feeder or Time Lord comes along," William stated to the others. "Sutcliff, you will go with Knox, Humphries you'll assist Undertaker, and Slingby, you're with me."

"What do we do if we run into one of them?" Grell wondered.

"Use your scythes and try to get back here as soon as possible. The more people we have against the Feeder or Time Lord, the stronger we'll be," William said. "But Natalia doesn't leave this morgue until she has become a full Shinigami. It's too dangerous and she's too exposed."

Lucifer, Amon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Rosier, Mammon, and Astaroth entered into London through their portal into the Human Realm. "So, who we looking for Lucifer?" Mammon asked.

"Smell out the Limbo Shinigami. It should be around here in this city somewhere," Lucifer explained. "Split up; Asmodeus and Rosier search uptown, Mammon and Astaroth search downtown, Amon and Leviathan search by the docks, I will stay here and search central. Send out the signal when you find the trace." The brothers departed their own ways and began to track down Natalia like a bunch of bloodhounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Nighttime fell over London and Natalia was making herself comfortable in one of the coffin beds that Undertaker had supplied. Eric walked in to find Ronald asleep already in his bed and Alan reading in his bed. "Nat, how are you?" he asked.

"Afraid," Natalia whispered as she looked up at the blonde.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Eric promised.

Natalia reached up and took the Shinigami's hand. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep like you used to?" she requested.

"Yes I will," Eric replied as he knelt down next to the coffin bed and held Natalia's hand until she fell asleep. When Eric saw that she was in a deep sleep, he ran a hand through her hair and whispered "Goodnight Natalia." He then left Natalia, along with Ronald, Alan, and now Grell asleep in the back room before joining William and Undertaker out front.

"How's Natalia?" William asked.

"She's fine, just a little scared," Eric responded as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"You know that these Feeders are relentless and are going to do everything in their power to find Natalia and kill her," Undertaker reminded.

Eric took a long drag of his cigarette before stating "I'm not gonna let them hurt Natalia."

"What are you going to do Slingby?" William wondered.

"I'm gonna kill them before they kill her," the blonde said as he flung the remainder of his cigarette down.

"Now Slingby, you're talking about taking down the Seven Princes of Hell here. These demons aren't like Michaelis and Faustus; they put up more than a fight. When they claim something, it's already theirs," William replied.

Eric pushed his glasses up and glared at William as he repeated "They're not gonna hurt Natalia."

William looked at his coworker before watching him walk inside the main room of the morgue. "You know he's hard headed Spears," Undertaker reminded.

"Yeah, and it's going to get him into a lot of trouble on down the road," William sensed before walking into the morgue to join Eric. "Just how do you plan on taking down the Princes if they do manage to get Natalia?"

"I'll probably just ram my death scythe into their chests," Eric figured.

"Eric, you must understand that it isn't gonna be as simple as that," Undertaker informed. "The Princes are relentless and once they find Natalia they are going to devour her soul."

"And if the Time Lords find her, they'll take her away from you, no matter how much you fight them," William added.

"I refuse to stand here and believe that there is no way for me to keep her safe," Eric growled. "I couldn't keep her safe in life, so now I'm gonna do everything in my ability to keep her safe in death. They want Natalia, they'll have to rip me apart first."

Before William or Undertaker had a chance to reply, Eric walked to the back room to join the other sleeping Shinigamis. The blonde slowly approached Natalia and looked at her. She seemed so at peace, that Eric considered it unsafe to attempt what he was about to do. Slowly, he reached up and stroked her face. He chose the coffin across the room from Natalia so he could watch her sleep while he attempted to gain access to sleep.


End file.
